Want Not, Take Not
by CaptnJacklynSparrow
Summary: This story is for WE lovers, it is about the trials tribulations one can go through in a relationship. It is also in a time frame unknown. This story is dedicated to my friend Willabeth! Thanks!I do not won the POTC characters, Jaclyn is my own Character.
1. The Beginning

"Can you tell me my dear why you would want to stow away on this ship? The Caribbean Sea is not a place for women, especially on a ship as notorious as mine," the Pirate Captain asked Jaclyn as he stood in the shadows of the ship. She stood still cold, hungry, tired and desperate. She was leaving so much, all with good reason of course but none the less she was leaving.

Her family wasn't appreciate of her, they just looked at her as if she were property and what assets they would gain when they married her off to some poor old sap on the verge of death. Of course they also expected her to bear his children even though the man was twice her age and then some. She couldn't bear the thought of an older man touching her caressing her. She wasn't going to stand for it, so she left and stowed away on this ship. She decided that she was going to be a free sprit and not be boggled down by any one thing. There was a whole world she has yet to see and what better way to do that then board a ship and set sail.

"Well can you answer me" the voice asked her.

"Yes sir... err... Captain," she had no idea how to respond to him.

"Well?"

"I had to get away."

"Away? Away from what? What was so bad at home that forced you to leave and jump aboard _my_ ship?"

"I'd rather not say, lets just say I had my reasons" she replied in a defensive tone.

"You will answer me, seeing as how I am the Captain of this ship. You can't just take shelter here and expect there be no questions asked," he said this time sounding angry. "So I do insist you answer my question, if not it's off to the brig with you! Savvy?"

Jaclyn looked at the Pirate Captain, trying to see if she could see his face. "Well I'm not going to tell you. You can't just order me to tell you anything. Yes, I did get aboard your ship with out _your_ permeation but I just have to leave Port Royal and go anywhere but here." Now she was angry, she felt the tears waling up in her eyes and a fire that was burning inside her. "I'm not your prisoner! Can you just take me somewhere, drop me off and leave it at that without knowing my story?"

"No, I can't comply with your wishes. Seeing as how you are the one who boarded _my_ ship without _my_ permission, so you are _my_ prisoner! The Captain replied with a laugh.

"No you can't do this! I just want to get away!" Jaclyn exclaimed. By now the tears were streaming down her cold face like little blazes of fire. "You can't do this," she repeated and fell to the floor.

"Aye love but I can," he emerged from the dark shadows and the light hit his face. Jaclyn gasped at the man who was standing in front of her.

"You're…you're Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow if you please."

He lowered himself to her level to be face to face with her, he reached out his had to grab one of her dark brown curls. "So do tell me love what I want to hear from you."

"You disgust me" she exclaimed as she slapped his hand away from her curls.

"No! No! No! Not Good! I was starting to like you," he grabbed her by the arm and jerked her up to her feet and walked her down the stairs into the dark brig below deck. Jaclyn looked for a way to escape his grip but he was to strong for her, she was already tired form the journey. Then it came to her she unsheathes his sword from where it sat on his hip.

"You _will_ let go of me," she yelled at him as she put the tip of the sword to his throat.

"That was not a good choice love," he responded as he took a step backwards and let go of the grip that he had on her.

"I don't see how it was a bad choice, the way I see it you have one of two choices," she said with a smile.

"Is that so" he grinned at her intrigued by what she said.

"Your first option is to die, and being so that you are in fact a pirate I'm sure you would have ill feelings towards this choice. Seeing as how it's not the _opportune moment_ in your lifetime to die especially by the hand of a woman. That wouldn't look to good on your pirate record. You're second choice is to simply just let me go… savvy?

Jack began to laugh uncontrollably, "Well love, you see I can't comply with either." He grabbed Gibbs sword and clashed it against her leaving a little cut on the side of his neck. The battle was on "you underestimated me," Jack boasted. "You heard stories about me saying how I was the worst pirate anyone has ever heard of, how I would do nothing to harm a woman. This is true I would never harm a woman; I won't even harm you now. Just want to teach you a lesson about dear old Jack," he grinned as he stepped to his left. He knew by him stepping to the left it would cause her to lose the proper footing and put her between the door of the brig and him. His plan was working she was venerable, she had to be getting tired, the sword was heavy, and he could see it in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes they were blue like the sea that he so loved.

Then it happened she made on wrong move, he had her she dropped the sword. Jack pushed her into the brig and locked the door.

"You can't do this to me! It's not fair," she yelled at him behind the bars.

"Yes I can love. Like you said, it's not that _opportune_ _moment_ for me to die nor is it the moment for me to let you go. In time, I'm almost certain that you will grow to appreciate me. Savvy," he said as he was walking towards the stairs to go up on deck.

"I'll never appreciate you…you… scurvy dog," she replied back to him with a feeling of accomplishment for what she called him.

"In due time darling, in due time."

"Captain, are you sure you want to do this? You know its bad luck to bring a woman aboard ship," Gibbs asked as he followed Jack up the stairs.

"Yes I'm sure. It's not like I brought her aboard ship all by myself."

Jack walked over to the wheel of the ship and ran his hand across it. This is the best spot for him to think. There was a lot of thinking to be done. He had to figure out why this woman vexed him so. There was something about her that drew him in but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Jack also knew there was something she was not telling dear old Jack. "What is she not telling me? What could it be," Jack muttered to himself.

When Jaclyn woke up the air smelt musty and like the sea. Why was this happening to her? Why was she stubborn, she could marry the older man if she didn't have to endure this horrible punishment life has given her. She was scared she didn't know what laid ahead for her. There was a noise. She jumped up from the noise.

"Who's out there," she called out.

No answer.

"Please, who's there? I'm hungry and cold. Can you help me? Please," she pleaded to who was ever out there.

Again there was no answer, just movement and a clinking noise like the person was messing with coins or something of that nature.

"Please, I need help," she said in a low tone with desperation and a little anger because the person wasn't answering her and it was frustrating her.

"It's just only me a humble pirate, looking at his beautiful booty," he replied as he walked into the light to gaze into her eyes. She looked so worn out and tired. He felt sorry for her at that moment.

"I beg your pardon," she exclaimed as she situated her dress, because it got messed up while she was sleeping.

"No need to be alarmed love," he held up his hand and a beautiful long gold chain with a dark blue gem at the bottom of fell and sat in place. "See, it's only my booty," he grinned at her.

"It's beautiful, but jewels will neither quench my thirst nor stop my hunger."

"Pardon me darling, but did I say this belonged to you?"

Jaclyn felt awkward for speaking out of turn but she was overwhelmed with hunger and didn't think before she spoke. All she knew was she needed to play his little game so that she could make her escape.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn. I will comply with you on _anything_. Just tell me what it is you want." She said with a smile on her face.

"I told you love that you would warm up to me. So why the sudden change of heart," he questioned.

She looked at him and hesitated a moment. "I…I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot. I want to be able to please you. Plus you are also doing a good thing by getting me away from Port Royal."

"I am, am I? Well love, do tell me about it," Jack was intrigued as he asked his question.

"Will you let me out of this brig? I would love to tell you, but I don't want to be locked up in here.

"Fair enough love," he said as he reached for the key that was hanging on the wall. "Your not going to do something stupid are you, like jumping overboard?"

"No I'm not going to do something stupid like jumping overboard. I can't swim so I have no mind of jumping overboard."

"Good, then we shall be off to my quarters where we can dine and be alone love," he said as he guided her out of the brig. He put his hand on the small of her back to guide her to his quarters

As they walked into his quarters the room was filled with food. Jack's hand was still on the small of her back guiding her toward the table. He pulled the chair out from under the table for her to sit down.

"Well aren't we the gentleman?"

"Love, you have no idea. I can be the gentleman type. Just because I am a pirate doesn't I can't be every part of a gentleman," he grinned at her as he walked to his seat to sit down. "Would you like some rum?"

"Please."

Silence filling the room. Jaclyn looked around the room it was a bit simple and manly. She liked it. There was a huge window that looked out over the Caribbean. "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, it takes my breath away. I can see why you like to be on the high seas," she said as a desperate attempt to take his mind off from what she was supposed to tell him.

"Yes, it is breath taking. But love you did promise me your story."

"Yes, I suppose I did." Jaclyn wondered if she should tell the truth or make up a story. She hates to feel venerable, and can't risk feeling that way now.

She took a drink of the rum before she began her story. "I guess the best place to begin is in the beginning. This all started about a year ago. I come from a well to do family and they believe in arranged marriages, they feel as if it was my duty to the family and I should be honored to do it. The man that they chose for me was more than twice my age and I was suppose to bare his children. I couldn't do that to myself. I'm just the free spirit type I couldn't do this," she took another drink of rum. It filled her body with a fire that was uncontrollable. She has never felt something like that before. She enjoyed it; it also gave her more courage than anything else. "Then it came to the time for the wedding and the night before I went for a walk to the docks to clear my head. That's when I got the crazy notion to stow away on a ship. Then I saw your ship, of course I had no idea it was your ship but I still got on it. The rest of the story you know."

"Now darling that wasn't so hard to tell me was it," he replied as he refilled her cup.

"No, but now you know too much about me. This gives you a power over me that nobody else has, and I'm not so sure that's a good thing. You're just so… so captivating. There is something that draws me to you." Realizing what she just said she put her hand over her mouth.

Jack looked at her in disbelief; he had no idea if what she said was true. If it were true then he did have her in his grasp. Then again, she had no idea that she herself was captivating. Jack Sparrow was vexed by her and from the sounds of it she was vexed by him.

Jaclyn got up from where she was sitting. After what she just had admitted to him out loud she couldn't just sit there. What was she going to do to fix this? _Oh my, what did I just say? There is no way of taking that back, yes it was true, there was something about Captain Jack Sparrow that has my mind controlled. Then again I have had a lot of rum that could be the root of the problem. Truth be told its not. I have felt this way from the very moment I first saw him._ She walked over to the window and looked out it, wishing she had never said those things, wishing she could go back and have never gotten on this wretched ship. "I wish I did the noble thing and married that man," she muttered to herself.

"Pardon me? What was that you just said," Jack questioned.

"Nothing," her voiced trailed off.

Jack got up and walked towards where she was standing. He reached out to comfort her but hesitated. Then he decided to walk to the other side of her. "Well love. I personally believe you made the right decision in not marrying him. If you're a free spirit you're a free spirit. Like I say 'take everything and give nothing back' it's just easier to live life that way," he said in attempt to comfort her.

"Oh Jack! I have been so stupid. Running away from my problems and not facing them like a woman should. Why did I do this to myself," she cried out as she turned and buried her face into his chest.

Jack was a bit taken back by this he had one of two options here, he could take advantage of the situation like any normal pirate would do or he could be a gentleman and just comfort her. "Your not going to make this easy on me are you love," he whispered into her ear.

The sunlight was burning a hole into his eyes; Jack sat up in the bed and looked around. That was interesting extremely interesting. _What was that?_ The thought went racing through his mind. _Who was she? Why has she chosen his dreams to impose on?_ He looked over to his hand where an empty bottle of rum was held tight in his grip. "Oh, there is the culprit to my weird dream. Jack dear old boy you have got to lay off the rum mate," he muttered to himself.


	2. A Wedding

Today is the day that everyone in Port Royal has been waiting for, for many years. It was the day that Elizabeth Swann and William Turner were to marry. Although, Will was a blacksmith turned pirate it was right for the two to get married. It was as if it were written in the book of life before it began. The two belonged together and nobody understood that more than them.

The day started off as a beautiful morning the sun was out bright and happy the birds were singing the most wonderful tune as if they wrote it just for the special occasion.

There was much work to be done before the wedding guest arrived. Flowers had to be arranged, chairs had to be set in place and the food had to be prepared. The staff was on edge from all the excitement and the extra chores of cleaning and tidying up that had to be done before the wedding guests arrived.

Will walked into the foyer of the mansion, were he was greeted by a tall lanky man. "Welcome Sir! Are you ready for the big day," the man questioned him.

"Yes I am. It's been a long time coming," he said as he handed his coat to the butler who then hung it in the proper place.

"Follow me sir, they have prepared a room for you to get dressed in."

Will walked behind the man that was leading him to his room. The butler opened the door for Will and asked if he would be needing anything else, he replied "no sir, I am fine. You may go. Thank you."

After the butler left the room and shut the door behind him Will walked over to the bed and sat down. He noticed there was a piece of paper on the dresser that stood next to the bed. It was a letter addressed to Will, it was from his father.

_Will, _

_My boy. Congratulations on your wedding today. Sorry that I am unable to make it to the wedding. My best wishes to ye and the Bride! Thank ye for all ye has done for me, but do not feel bad for not being able to save me. I did what I had to do to protect ye from the fate that lay ahead. _

_I also want ye to be careful of Tia Dalma. She is a powerful witch and there is something about you that has her vexed and she will only want more my son. She will do anything in her power to get it as well. _

_This is all I have to say and I wanted to let you know that there is no hard feelings with everything that happened. I love ye my son._

_Bill Turner_

"Father, it was my fault and I will live with the guilt forever," Will muttered under his breathe after he read the letter. He placed it in the drawer of the dresser that was next to his bed.

Will couldn't help but to think about what his father meant about Tia Dalma. As far as he knew she was harmless.

But He couldn't let these things bother him; it was all in the past. He no longer has a father because his father sacrificed himself for the reason that Will was young and in love and he needed to be with Elizabeth and there was nothing more that would make his father happier.

Jack was gone off to; well Will didn't quite know where he was. He was sort of glad Jack was gone to keep him out of trouble. Because where ever Jack went sure enough there was some harm being done somewhere else.

--------------------------

"Ms. Tia, May I call you that," Lord Cutler Beckett asked the woman who was sitting in the chair.

"Call me what ya like. What service…may I do you? Hmmmm Mr. Beckett."

"Lord. It's Lord Beckett, actually"

"Okay, Lord Beckett, what service may I do you? You know I demand payment."

"Yes, I thought you might." He looks over to Mercer who is holding the compass that once belonged to Jack. "Will this do," he questioned as he handed it to Tia.

"The payment is fair, now what can I do for you _Lord_ Beckett."

"It's not so much what you can do for me as what I need you to tell me."

"You want to know about William Turner, yes?"

"How did you… oh never mind that. Yes I want to know about William Turner, I heard you mention on several different occasions about his _Touch of Destiny_. What exactly do you mean by this," he questioned.

_He wanted to know because if Will was to prose a huge threat for him in the future, then there would have to be something done about it. Will after all has the blood of a pirate running through his veins and he couldn't just let pirates roam free. After all piracy is a crime. _Beckett thought to himself

"The boy in question does in fact have something about him. I feel it in me bones. He is the one in line to make you and your East India Trading Company fall to its knees. He will be the one to bring you and your beloved company down. William Turner is the worst thing that could happen to you," Tia replied as she rose from where she sat. She walked to the back of the hut to look for something.

"Oh, how can I know that you are telling me the truth? How do I know it tis not lies," he replied in an angry tone.

"It tis the truth! You choose to believe me or not Lord Beckett, if you choose not to believe in what I have told you it may be the end of you," she yelled back at him in rage. "Ahhh der it tis," she picked up a small vile. It was about the size of a small drinking glass and it was the shade of blue like no other eyes have ever seen before. Tia walked back to where Beckett stood. "Take it," she thrusted the small vile into his hands.

"This is going to do exactly what?"

"There is another thing I forgot to mention me Lord. William Turner will not be this powerful if he does not marry Elizabeth Swann. For if they are not married he wont do what he truly is meant to do. She is the key to everything _you_ want Lord. She is what holds the true power."

Beckett looked at her in amazement. "And this does exactly what for me," he asked as he held up the vile.

"It persuades her to your side of course. She will only see but one man for her and dat man will be you Lord Beckett. You must get her to kiss you in order for it to effect her and you must drink it now."

He stood there numb, Elizabeth of course was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen with his own to eyes there was no argument there. What about her made her this powerful, he had to find out. He couldn't let the Pirates ruin his life, his lively hood. It was all his, he needed it to survive in this world.

"Thank you Ms. Tia. You have been a great service to the East India Trading Company. Jack Sparrow was not wrong in letting you go all those years ago," with that said he turned and looked to Mr. Mercer and drank the vile that he held in his hands, "It looks like we are to be at a wedding Mr. Mercer and its time to leave."

They left as quickly as they came. He was satisfied for now but he had to find out what the power was that she possessed and he had to use it for himself. There was nothing that was going to stop him, not even a man like William Turner.

--------------------------

Elizabeth woke up to the noise of a maid roaming around her room. The maid opened the curtains and the light filled the room.

"Ah. Good morning miss. Sleep well," the maid asked.

"Yes thank you," Elizabeth responded as she sat up in her bed. Today was her day, she is to marry Will. Oh how she loved him and there was nothing that could change that.

There was one thing though; she couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't quite right. "Maybe its just cold feet," she mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me," the maid called out.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking out loud. I will not be in need of your services in here for the rest of the day. Thank you," Elizabeth told the maid as she rose out of her bed.

"Oh thank you Miss. Today is going to be the most wonderful day of your life, if that's not to bold to say."

"No it is not. It will be wont it."

The maid bowed in the respectful way and exited the room leaving the door shut as she left. Elizabeth walked to where her robe was draped across the chair that sat in front of her desk. She put it on but there was this coldness that filled the room like little pieces of ice and clung to her skin. "Oh, I can't be getting sick. What is going on here," she mumbled to half herself and half to the wall.

She walked to the window that over looked that sea. The Caribbean was beautiful as usual. With all the blues and greens of the sea and the smells. It was home and it was where she belonged. Right along side it and in the arms of Will. She loved him more than any word could describe. He has been the one in her heart for half her life. Looking into his eyes as he held her that was the safest she has ever felt. When he held her it was like they melted into one, fused together forever. She couldn't imagine loving anyone more. He made her happy and that's all that mattered to her. He was her safe haven.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hello," Elizabeth called off.

"Miss. There is a guest here to see you," the voiced trailed off.

"One moment, Lizza. I need to change and I will let you know when to send them in."

"Yes ma'am," they closed the door and Elizabeth heard the foot steps trail off.

"I wonder who it could be," she thought to herself as she took off the robe and her night clothes to change into her house dress.


	3. Who are they

As Jack stepped onto the dock of Tortuga he smelt the rum, smoke and anything in between. Then there she was like a vision he had once seen in his mind. She was a vision in his mind, he had seen her before. She was the woman in his dream.

"What was her name," Jack muttered to himself.

"Excuse me Capt'n" Gibbs asked.

"Oh nothing mate no worries. We need to get the Pearl stocked up and leave port by the morning."

"Where are we headed to sir?"

Jack looked at the horizon. He had no idea where he wanted to go. Since Beckett took the compass. Jack never knew what he truly wanted or desired all he knew right then and there was, he needed to be out of Tortuga by morning and he needed a good woman's company. Well if the woman had rum of course.

He left the crew to their duties and went to his favorite tavern. As he walked in he noticed that she was there sitting at the bar. Jack walked up behind her and taped her on the shoulder.

"No I am not a wench. I am only here to drink and then leave," she said.

"My mistake," Jack said as he turned to walk away from her.

"I'm sorry Mr…"

"There is no Mr. its Captain Jack Sparrow"

"My apologies Captain…" she trailed off.

"You're the man that caused all the chaos over the last couple years especially in Port Royal. You are bad news or so they say."

"They? There is a they? Who are they," Jack questioned.

"Well, I don't quite know I suppose but that's what I am told. I was also informed to stay away from you. It's easy to get sucked into your world."

"Is that so darling. Well sorry to have bothered you before. I will be on my way," Jack said as he turned to walk away from her again.

"Would you like to join me sir?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to influence you in a bad way," he said with a grin.

"No harm in having a drink. Plus I would like some company. Sit down and enjoy it," she said as she motioned to the seat. "Lee, we need another rum this way please," she said to the man at the end of the counter.

"Thank you. I didn't catch a name," Jack replied as he sat down.

"Jaclyn Smithers," she said as she reached out a hand towards Jack.

Jack took her hand. It was soft like silk and he loved the way that it felt. He missed the touch of a woman and longed for it. He let go of her hand and went for the rum.

"Here is to a wonderful evening Miss Jaclyn. It is Miss right?"

"It's Miss," Jaclyn said as she raised her glass with Jacks and drank from it.

--------------------------

The sunset was one of the greatest things to see in the Caribbean and it was the perfect time for two people who were in love to be married such as Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned from the mirror and looked at the portrait of her mother that hung on the wall. She smiled when she saw the portrait, she didn't know her mother well but somehow knew where ever she was she was looking at her daughter and smiling. Elizabeth looked just like her mother and many people said that she could have been her twin.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes," Elizabeth called out.

"Miss. Did you forget that you have a visitor?"

"Oh dear I lost track of what I was doing. Tell whoever it is that I will be there in a minute and make sure that Will won't see me. I am in my dress after all and we don't need any bad luck or anything to be ruining the evening we are going to have."

"Yes miss! Your guest is in the Library would you like to meet them there?"

"That will be fine. Let them know I will only be a few minutes more," Elizabeth said to Lizza as she went to put the vail in her hair. She took one last look in the mirror and turned to the portrait once more and said to it, "Mother, you would love Will. I hope that I have your blessing for this! I still love you!"

Before she left the room she ran her hand across the portrait as if to say good-bye. She exited the room and shut the door behind her. As she walked into the Library she noticed that the figure that stood in the shadows were of a mans figure.

"My apology for the late arrival and for the way I am dressed, it may be a bit to formal. Today is my wedding and I am making the last few preparations as well as getting ready," Elizabeth said to him.

"It's alright, I don't mind waiting for such a pretty lady as you I would have waited a year for you," he said.

Elizabeth knew the voice but still couldn't see the man.

"Thank you," she replied. "What is the reason for why you need to see me sir?"

He stepped from the shadows. It was Lord Cutler Beckett. Elizabeth's heart sank all the way to the tip of her toes. She had not seen him since the last time he ruined her wedding and threw her into jail.

"I cursed the day I would see you again," she muttered under breath.

"Pardon me?"

"What do you want Beckett," she snarled.

"Such a harsh tone, for such a lady. Is it really that bad to see me again," he questioned.

Elizabeth gave him no response.

"Well then dear, I only came to congratulate you on the wedding. I know I did not merit an invitation but I wanted to come and congratulate you myself."

"You will be on your way then," she said as she walked toward the door, to lead him out of the room.

"Rash Miss Swann. I am offering my hand in friendship and I wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings."

"We will _never_ be friends. Not what after you did to Will, Jack and myself! You are not a man to trust." She said in a somber tone.

"I understand. Can I have a kiss? Just for good luck, for you. It is tradition after all," he said as he walked to where she stood by the door and made his way to be right in front of her face.

"You disgust me! No you can't have a kiss!"

It was too late before she finished here sentence Beckett was already there to take the kiss. The kiss that would change both of their lives forever there was no running from it.

They kissed. Soon after it was over Elizabeth fell asleep in his arms and dropped to the floor.


	4. A rye

The guards were all running around the house, "What is going on out there," Will said as he opened his bedroom door. He walked out of the room to follow the guards and see where they were off to. They walked all around the house until they came upon the library doors stood. They opened the doors and to their surprise Elizabeth was, laying on the floor limp and motionless.

"I demand answers," Will shout at all the guards in the room, he turned his head and saw Beckett.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here," Will asked him in anger.

"I just came to congratulate the both of you on your wedding, there is no harm in an old friend dropping in ," Beckett said in his defense.

"There is when your not a friend and my soon to be wife is laying on the floor with a motionless body! What did you _do_ to her?"

"I did nothing to your beloved, I have no idea what happened any more than you do yourself Mr. Turner. We were talking all of the sudden she fainted."

Elizabeth began to moan. Everyone rushed to her side, except Beckett he kept his distance standing by the window.

"What…what…what happened," she asked.

"You fainted, my love," Will said as he held her small petite hand in his massive blacksmith hands to comfort her.

"Who are you," Elizabeth questioned him as she jerked her hand away from him.

Will looked at her confused by what she said and did, "Elizabeth, it's me Will."

Elizabeth sat up from where she was laying, looked around the room. "_These faces. None of them are familiar. Except that one. He, is the only one I can trust."_ She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know who you are. Now if you please get off my dress…"

She looked down and noticed that she was in a wedding gown. "_I must be set to marry him," _she thought to herself. She got up from where she sat and walked across the room to where Beckett was standing.

"We are still on for the wedding this evening dear. Just because I had a faint spell, doesn't mean this is going to keep me from the happiest day of my life," she said gazing into his eyes.

"Yes my dear we shall," he softly spoke.

The room grew silent as Will walked to where they both were standing. There was no way that he was going to allow his future bride marry this man because she couldn't remember who he was. Something was not right he could feel it in his body. As he walked up to where they were standing, Will punched Beckett hard in the nose.

Elizabeth caught Beckett in her arms and they both fell to the floor. Beckett got up and offered his hand to her to help her up.

"I am not going to stand for this! That is no way to treat me! I am a lord you know! I will have you arrested," Beckett yelled at Will.

"I don't care if you are a Lord! There is no way that I am going to allow you to marry my fiancé," Will shouted back at Beckett.

"I am not your fiancé! Please refrain from referring to me as her. I have never seen you before in my life. I haven't seen any of you people except him," she motioned towards Beckett.

Will looked at the woman that he loved in shock that she couldn't remember who he was. He turned to walk away but he couldn't walk or think. He was numb; it felt like a dagger going deep inside his heart and not being able to pull it out. This just wasn't right but he wasn't going to push the matter and scare Elizabeth. He wouldn't risk her getting hurt.

"I don't know what you did to her Beckett but you did something. I will not rest until this is over,"

When Will was finally was able to walk and move again. He walked out of the room and the house as if the dagger was still in his heart. Walked all the way down to the docks where he found a boat and took it. He had no plans of what to do but what he knew in his heart and in his mind he loved Elizabeth and she loved him too. There was something wrong she wouldn't forget who he was. He also knew that if Elizabeth was her normal self she would want Will to go and find Jack because they both know extremely well when something that goes a rye Jack is not to far behind it.

Will set the boat in direction for Tortuga because if he knew Jack like he thought that he did Tortuga was the place where he would find the said Pirate.


	5. Rum

**Chapter 4**

"Well love I do have to admit, I enjoy your company," Jack said to Jaclyn as he wobbled around in a drunken manner.

"Yes, I am sure you do," she replied as she placed her finger on the tip of his nose.

They were both full of rum drinking their misery away happy to have each other in each ones company because the both of them were lonely. Sure they had many friends and acquaintances but they didn't have that one person that you can trust your whole life with and never loose it. Jack and Jaclyn had a lot more in common then just the same names. They both were the free sprit type they were not going to let any one person or thing stop them from that. They had no problem using people as their own little puppets using their cunning and manipulating ways. Of course nobody could tell when they were sincere but they still liked Jack and Jaclyn.

"Are you ready for the evening to be over darling," Jack questioned as he looked into her eyes.

"No sir… I mean Captain," Jaclyn replied with a giggle. She leaned over the bar to the bar tender. "Lee, my good man we need rum more," she giggled again.  
"I mean we need more rum more. No we need…. We need. Oh dear. We need," she kept muttering to herself trying to figure out what it was that she wanted to say.

Jack noticed she was having difficulties trying to find the right words. "Sir we need more rum this way. Well I do. Give her a little less this time."

"That's it! We need more rum," Jaclyn boasted in pride.

She got sat back down proud of what she had accomplished. She looked at Jack; he was one of the handsomest men she has ever laid eyes on. From the way he wore his red headband to his boots the man was gorgeous. This was the kind of man she could really see herself falling for. There was no way that she was going to allow that because he is a pirate after all and they don't have a great track record of staying faithful to one person.

The bartender placed the rum down on the counter in front of each of them. They grabbed their drinks and clicked them together then drank them.

"What's on your mind my dear," Jack questioned her when he noticed she was staring a bit too hard at him. Not that he minded it at all, he was just curious to what she was thinking. Jaclyn was prettier than any wench or uppity woman that he has ever been encountered with. She had long brown hair with huge curls that feel perfectly in a row on her shoulders and the most beautiful eyes that he has ever seen in his life they were a mixture of blue and greens that nobody could ever describe. She was beautiful and there was no denying it.

"Nothing really, just that your…," before she got the rest of her words out she passed out and her face fell on top of the counter.

Jack felt bad for her and didn't think it would be the right thing to allow her to lay here by herself. The men in Tortuga were not as gentlemanly as he was. So he paid the bar tender what was owed and picked up Jaclyn and was off back to the Pearl.

Once they arrived to the ship Gibbs helped bring her aboard.

"Not what I was expecting," he said to Jack.

"I couldn't just leave her for those scallywags they may have done something to her," Jack protested.

"And are we to keep her aboard until the morning?"

"I will take care of her; tell the men we are on schedule still. I will be in my cabin if you need anything," with that said Jack carried Jaclyn back to where his cabin was below deck.

In his room he placed Jaclyn on his bed and he began to take off her boots and place them aside to make her as comfortable as possible. He began to prepare himself for bed. As he was taking off his shirt he heard a noise outside the door of his cabin. He opened the door to see what the commotion was about but when he opened the door there was nobody there.

"Must be hearing things my man," he said to him self.

He shut the door and found a few spare blankets that he kept and placed one on the floor as a mat and placed the other under his head. As he was falling asleep he whispered to Jaclyn, "goodnight love."

-------------------------

When Jaclyn woke up the next morning she didn't really understand why she was laying in a bed and how her boots were no longer on her feet. She then noticed Jack asleep on the floor beside where she was sleeping. He was so peaceful when he slept, he twitched with his mouth a bit like he was counting something and it was the greatest thing that she had ever seen. _Oh why can he not be more available to me_, she thought to herself.

As she got out of bed to put her boots back on there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Capt'n but you said we needed to be on our way soon," Gibbs said as he opened the door.

"Hmm what? Oh yes," Jack said as he was woken up by his first mate.

"Didn't mean to wake you sir, are we sticking to the schedule?"

"Lets wait until the afternoon. I am hungry," he said as he turned to where Jaclyn was sitting on the end of the bed. She was struggling with getting on her boots and Jack couldn't help but to smile at her.

"Love, all you do is pull and tug."

"Yes yes I know. They just don't work that way sometimes," Jaclyn said with a chuckle. "You mentioned you were hungry I am as well. What are we having?"

"What ever the cook is making," he said with a grin.

He walked over to where she was sitting on the bed and grabbed her hand to help pull her up.

"For a Pirate, you're such a gentleman," Jaclyn said as she grabbed his hand and stood up.

As they were walking out of the cabin Jaclyn realized that she did not have her hooded cloak.

"Jack, did you get my cloak that I had with me last evening," she questioned.

"No, I don't suppose I did. We will have to go retrieve it."

"Thank you, I don't mean to be trouble. It just has a lot of sentiment and meaning to me. My father gave it to me as a gift for my 18th birthday," she said as she lowered her head to the floor with the memory of her father.

"Well then love we should be off."

They left the Pearl and went back to where they had met the evening before. As they entered the bar Lee noticed that it was Jaclyn.

"Hello darling, come back for your cloak?"

"Yes Lee, I know I got a little to happy with the rum but it sure was delicious. Do you have my cloak?"

"Yes darling, I know how much it means to you lass," he reached below the counter and grabbed it and placed it on the counter.

"Thank you so much Lee! I owe you one!"

"Yes thank you Lee, I don't quite know what I would have done if you didn't have it mate," Jack said as he reached out his hand to shake the bartenders.

With that they left and Jaclyn put on her cloak and lifted the hood over her head. The hood sat on top of her forehead right above the eyes if it were any longer it may have blocked her vision. Jack couldn't help but notice how much more distinguished she was. He wanted her, he has wanted her for a very long time now since the dream he had about her.

When they got back to the Pearl there was a familiar face greeting them.

"Jack! Thank God I found you! Something is wrong. Elizabeth needs your help," Will said to Jack once he and Jaclyn were closer to the Pearl.

"What is it," Jack said to Will.

"I don't really know Jack but something is wrong. Elizabeth and I were set to get married yesterday and before we did Beckett showed up to congratulate us or so he says. And from there something happened. I don't know what it is but it's not right."


	6. Deseption and trust

Elizabeth was still feeling lighted headed from the faint spell that she took the night before but she was certain on one thing. She was going to be married to the man she loved the most in the world Beckett. She was still in bed and didn't feel like getting out of it. There was a lot that she couldn't remember like her memory had been erased and all it had in it was the familiarity with Beckett.

She leaned over her bed to the nightstand that stood next to her bed and reached to open the drawer. She found a small little leather bound book.

"It must be my journal," she said to herself in a whisper.

She opened up the book and began to read it.

_Today was a wonderful day. Will took me to the beach and we spent all day long there and had the most wonderful time. Words can not describe how much I love him. I can not wait to be married to him and give him all that I have to offer him. He is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. When we met all those years ago on our way to Port Royal I would have never thought the day would come when I would want to marry a commoner. I was destined to marry a fine man like Norrington or man such as Lord Beckett._

_Beckett I can not stand that man! It's not bad enough he ruined my first wedding to Will but he tried to rid the seas of everything that I love! _

_He is not a man to be trusted and I will never trust him, I hate him! No hate isn't strong enough, I loathe him. He will do anything to rid us of Pirates or anything that resembles them._

_Enough on that subject I rather speak about my William. In a month I will be known as Elizabeth Turner. Oh I can not wait!_

Elizabeth read the words she had written a month before in shock and disbelief. As she was finished there was a knock on the door.

"Darling, its me! Are you decent," Beckett questioned as he turned the knob of her bedroom door.

"One minute please," she called off to him. She got out of bed in a panic to put up her journal and find her robe. Once she got the journal hidden she found her robe and threw it on. She didn't want him to know what she just found out. She turned down the wrong man and there was no fixing that.

"Come on in," she called to him.

He opened the door and came in as soon as Elizabeth saw him she soon forgot all that she had learned. She was still very much in love with Beckett but there was a hole in her heart where William once belonged.

When Jack got Will to calm down they boarded the Pearl. When they got to the captains quarters Will was able to tell Jack more of what was going on.

"Jack, I don't know how this happened all I can tell you is that when I got to the library she was on the floor laying there in a motionless heap. It was like she was dead for those brief moments. Could it have been a spell that she was under? Do you think Tia may know something about this," he questioned Jack.

Jack looked at Will, this story was sounding all too familiar to him. He once was under a certain spell like this and it was because of Tia. She is harmless now but she may know something.

"Will, I think we may need to travel up river."

"So you think Tia may know something then. Let's go."

"I never said that, I said that we needed to go upriver and question her."  
"So were going there," Will questioned.

"You're not making any sense at all. I am saying that we are going to go see her and see if she can help."

"I don't trust her Jack. She is just well, creepy."

Jack stuck his head out the door and yelled for Gibbs. Gibbs came around the corner into the room.

"Aye sir!"

"We have a need to go up river and see a dear old friend," Jack ordered his fist mate.

"Aye! What about the girl?"

Jack had forgotten all about Jaclyn, he turner to her and asked, "are you up for an adventure? It may get dangerous."

Jaclyn was shocked by the question. She has always wanted to do something like this.

"Yes I do want to go along. Don't worry about me I had three brothers I learned how to handle a sword and even a pistol. I can do it all."

"A woman of many colors," Jack said in a chuckle. "Gibbs my good man we need to be of to see her."

"Aye Captain."

Gibbs left the room and went to go deliver the Captains orders. Soon the Pearl was on the high seas again to go see a dear old friend.


	7. The Hut

Tia mislead the Lord, she forgot to mention one minor detail. Beckett only thought in order to fulfill Will's destiny that the two had to be separated. In fact that was the furthest thing from the truth. They had to be together for it to work.

The potion that Tia gave Beckett was to help keep Elizabeth from remembering who Will was to her because every time she see's Beckett she instantly forgets who her true love is and places Beckett in her heart.

All Tia had to do now was get the young William Turner under the same predicament and it would be in the favor of her. She longed for his powers the ability to control a man like Beckett, Davy or even Jack for that matter. She wanted it all for herself and nothing was going to be put in her way from doing so. She didn't really want to control Will she just wanted the power that he has possessed. He was to rein and be the most feared Pirate in the Caribbean, even more popular than Jack could ever imagine being.

Although, Will wants no part in living the Pirate life she was going to force him into it. Because his heart is now breaking, the one he loved most in this world has turned her back on him. This was the opportune time for Tia to turn his mind from treasures of the heart to gold, silver and jewels anything a good Pirate should want.

"Hello Tia darling! Miss me," Jack questioned as he walked into Tia's little hut.

"Who dares enter with out knocking," Tia called out from the back room and entered the main room where her table sat, "ahhhh it's only ye Jack."

"Aye it tis. We have come to ask some questions," he said as he looked over her table and saw a few things of interest and slipped them into his pocket.

"Of course you do. I have been expecting you," she sat down at the table motioning for the rest of them to do so.

The crew sits down at the table as well as Jaclyn with her hood over her head. Jack stood behind her and looks into Tia's direction.

"Yes, well Tia love. The whelp over here has fallen victim to some sort of well… we don't quite know. That is why we came to you. We thought we may be able to use your help on this."

"Yes…"

Will looked to Jack as if to tell him that he was going to be the one to ask Tia the questions so Jack let him take over from there and walked away and started to roam the room looking to see if there was anything that he liked.

"Tia, I don't really know all the details but what I do know is Elizabeth seems a bit strange. She turned me down and said that she was to marry Lord Beckett. It was as if her memory was whipped clean of ever knowing me at all," Will told Tia.

Tia sat there for a moment to think of a way to explain this behavior to Will. "Me believes that Elizabeth may have gotten a potion me calls _forget me not_. Was she ever alone with the Lord?"

"I think she was. I remember the guards mentioning that they were speaking alone."

"Aye," Tia got up from where she sat and walked past where Jack was standing to a table in the corner of the room. She opened the drawer and pulled out a small vile.

"This will help ye William Turner but the only way that I will allow ye to have it is if I come along. I have to be the one to give her it."

Will looked at Jack and he spoke up, "yes darling. If you must come then you will. Now I won't be paying for this trip because we are returning the favor by giving you free room and board on my ship."

Tia nodded in agreement and put the vile in a safe place. She then noticed Jaclyn for the first time.

"Who this be," she asked.

Jaclyn spoke up, "I am… Jaclyn."

"This be your true love Jack," she asked as she pointed to Jaclyn.

"That my dear Tia is a story for another day. Very well we have this all settled and we must be on our way to save Will's bonnie lass and for me to be where ever I want to be," Jack replied as he clapped his hands together and opened the door as if to signal that it was time for them to be on their way.

Everyone got up from where they were sitting and left for the boats. Jaclyn and Jack were the last ones to leave the hut.

"Jack? Was she foretelling something to us when she asked you that or was she just questioning you," Jaclyn asked once she reached his side.

"Honestly love, I don't quite know. Do you know something?

"No, I was just curious."

Jack placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the boat and helped her in. Once he got aboard the boat he muttered to him self, "_de javù_."

Beckett was getting the nervous filling that the town's people were going to start hating him for what he did. Although, nobody could really prove that he did anything wrong. To them all he was doing is just going along with the mad ramblings of a crazy woman. They had no right to judge him. He was going to do as he pleased.

"Mr. Mercer, it seems that we will be needing to make arrangements for a wedding as soon as possible. Make sure that no one is to stop this," he turned to a man who was truly a sinister character.

The man nodded at his Lord and left the room to carry out the duties Beckett just ordered him to do.

Beckett loved the fact that he could get someone to do anything that he asked and he enjoyed giving the commands to do so.

He got up from where he was sitting at his desk and decided that he was going to go for a walk to the mansion where his _beloved_ lived. He walked through the town of Port Royal like he owned the place and soon he would. The East India Trading Company was being very prosperous he was going to have enough money to buy Port Royal from the King and make himself one.

Beckett was a man who believed that he should be in power of everything and have everything a man could possibly dream of. Things like a beautiful home a gorgeous wife with the family to follow it. He was never going to settle for anything else. He was a man that had great power and wanted even more of it. The thing was he couldn't figure out why Tia believed that Elizabeth was the one who held this power for him or even how to tap into this said power. He was curious and ready to find out what was to come for himself.

The only thing was Tia really did not mention how he was to come in to the control of this said power.

"I guess time will tell," he mumbled to himself as he found himself in front of the mansion where he was going to see his Elizabeth.


	8. Goodnight Jack

The Pearl was being thrown from one wave to another in a manor that no other soul had seen before. The crew felt like they had no choice but to let the sea take over and watch the Pearl do its magic.

Jack was below deck showing Jaclyn where she was so stay. This was the first time that Jaclyn had done anything this crazy and with the storm throwing them around she was afraid. She wasn't afraid of dying but she was afraid that she may lose this chance to define who she really is.

Her family never let her be her true self, they felt like they had to control her and see what their comings were. Her family did love her but they didn't show it to often. Her father was about the only one who seemed to even remotely care. They got a long well, her brothers and mother was jealous of their relationship. They felt like she was his favorite and it was wrong for a father to show more interest in his daughter than his own sons. After all the sons were the one to carry on the family name. Where as the girl was to have an arranged marriage and be married off to some poor old sap that had money.

To prevent anymore heartache she left with out a word and with out a name. She moved far from her family, which now they probably believe her to be dead.

"What's on your mind love," Jack questioned as he looked at her.

"I'm just thinking about my family. I miss my father more than I thought I would," she began to tell Jack.

"The same father who expected you to marry and old man twice your age?"

"Excuse me," she questioned him.

"What? Nothing," he quickly replied.

"No Jack. I don't recall telling you anything about my family. In fact I know that I did not. I never tell anyone about my family or about the man I was suppose to marry. How did you know about this," she asked him.

Jack still was trying to come up with a lie to tell her, "the other night. Just before you passed out you told me all about your life."

Jaclyn was a little hesitant. She was really drunk but she didn't think it would have been able to tell a person a story like that in depth.

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth love, the only truth that should matter in fact."

She still didn't want to believe him but she didn't have the strength to argue with him she was tired from the days events and all she wanted to do was curl up in the un-comfortable bed and sleep.

Jaclyn then realized that she was in the captain's bedroom. The décor was a bit masculine but she loved it anyway. The huge red drapes that seem to go on forever and the window that they were draped in front of.

"This is your bedroom, I can't stay here. Do you have another cabin open for me," she turned to Jack and asked him.

"That's fine you can have it. I will bunk with me crew."

"No Jack I won't allow it. This is your ship, not mine. You can have your room."

"Like I said love I do not want it. You can have it you need your rest because we have a long time before we hit Port Royal and you would be no use to me un-rested."

She looked at him for a moment before she finally decided, "you will be of no use to us if you are going to have no rest. I will be alright with us sharing the room. As long as you know the boundaries."

Jack was shocked by what she had just said to him. They had only really known each other for a couple days and here she was offering to share a room with a Pirate that has an on going list of reasons why no woman should ever fall for him. There was something different about this girl, she made him want her more than he was wanted anything in his life. He had no clue as to why but he did think that this was the kind of girl he could find true happiness and fulfillment from.

"Alright love, you win. I will bunk in here with you. But I insist that you take the bed."

Jaclyn looked over at the bed. It was big enough for three people with out even touching one another. She turned to him and said, "no we can share it. It's big enough for the both of us. I trust that you won't do anything. Despite what they say about you, you're a decent man Jack, a man of honor and respect.

Jack couldn't help but to feel just a little bit of love for her. She was turning out to be just like the woman from his dream. _What is happening to me? I have never felt this for a woman before. I must be losing my touch,_ he thought to himself.

Jaclyn sat down on the bed and took off her boots and laid them beside the bed. She pulled back the sheet and crawled into the bed.

Jack looked at her as she crawled into the bed and got comfortable. He then walked to the bed himself and took off his boots and his shirt. He couldn't sleep well with it on, made him feel confined. He got into the bed and placed a couple pillows between the two of them so that there wouldn't be any mistakes to make between the two. He blew out the candle that sat on the edge of the night stand by his bed.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight love"

They both feel asleep in the company of each other with no problem at all.


	9. Sunset

There was a knock on the main door of the Governs mansion. Elizabeth was still cooped up in her bedroom because her father was still very protective of her. He worried way too much and felt that something was always out to get her.

The butler opened the main door to see who was at the door. Beckett walked into the foyer, as he did he took off his coat and handed it to the man who greeted him.

"Please tell Miss Elizabeth that I am here," Beckett said as walked over to a chair that stood in the foyer of the mansion and plopped down on it.

"Yes Sir," the butler said as he went up the stairs to inform Elizabeth about her visitor. He came back down to tell Beckett that she would be down soon. He sat there and waited until she came down the stairs. When she appeared she looked amazing. He stood up like a gentleman should when a woman entered the room.

"Good day Lord Beckett," she said to his as she bowed out of respect.

"No need for formalities my dear. Cutler will do just fine."

"As you wish Cutler. How is your day thus far?"

"I am well. I really only wanted to come by to check and see how you were doing. You gave me quite the scare with your little spell that you had."

"Well that is very sweet. Would you like to go with me on my evening walk I sure would enjoy the company.

Beckett was a bit taken back by the question but he quickly answered, "why of course my dear. Shall we be going then?"

He turned to where the coats sat on the wall and retrieved both of theirs. He handed Elizabeth hers and opened the door to escort her out.

Once they made it outside and were walking down the streets of Port Royal they were getting some of the most judging looks.

"Is there something on my face or my dress," said as she turned to Beckett and began to pat her face and her dress to see if she could find the reason why every one was staring at them both.

"No my dear they are looking at how beautiful you look this evening."

Elizabeth blushed, "why thank you!"

They continued on their walk through the peaceful town of Port Royal.

Elizabeth has loved this town ever since she moved there all those years ago. Growing up here had been a great experience for her. Nothing would have been more exciting back in England. She was happy here in her humble abode.

The two were approaching one of Elizabeth's favorite places there. It was the ledge that over looked the Caribbean. Although she had a scary moment along with it she still loved it for its beauty. It was one of the most breath taking places in the world.

The evening was near sunset the sky was filled with a wonderful display of colors. The oranges, pinks, blues, and a hint of yellow filled the sky. They stood there and took in the breath taking view. Beckett pulled Elizabeth towards him and their lips met.

Elizabeth couldn't help but to feel that there was still something not right but she ignored it and enjoyed the time she got to spend with the man that she loves.

They both turned from their kiss and watched the sunset together.

"Lets get married right her," Beckett whispered into her ear.

"That is a wonderful idea! I really think that you know who I am and what I am all about."

They stood there for a couple more minutes and then they felt that if they stayed any longer that it would be too dark for them to walk home.

Beckett walked Elizabeth back home and soon after he dropped her off he went back home as well.

The morning was a peaceful one like the calm after the storm. When Jaclyn woke up she sat up in the bed and looked around the room. She looked to the side of her and noticed that Jack was still asleep. He looked like a child with the way that he was laying lop sided over the bed and she couldn't help but giggle a little.

She rose from the bed and put back on her boots the she went above deck where she was greeted by Mr. Gibbs.

"Mornin to ya' miss," he greeted her.

"Good morning Mr. Gibbs. Seems like everything is in order after the storm from last night."

"Aye that it is, and you can call me Gibbs if ya' like," he winked at her.

They heard footsteps behind them and turned around to see who it was. It was Will. He was another gorgeous creature that was placed on this earth. He had his hair pulled back with a white shirt on and a bandana wrapped around his head almost the same shade as Jacks.

"Good morning Mr. Turner," Jaclyn greeted.

"Good morning Miss…I'm sorry I don't think we really ever had proper introductions," he said as he reached out his hand.

"Oh, my name is Jaclyn," she put out her hand and they shook.

She had heard stories about him as well, not ones quite like Jack's but what she did know of him, no wonder why a girl like Elizabeth had fallen in love with him.

They stood there in silence for a brief moment then Jack appeared.

"What are we all doing just standing around, get back to work!"

Everyone ran off to do what they were to be doing except for Jaclyn and Will. They were not part of the crew so there was nothing really for them to be doing.

"Where is Tia," Jack questioned.

"She wanted to left alone," Gibbs chimed in as he went walking by barking orders at the men.

"Oh well then, we are going to be in Port Royal by the morning. I need to go and chart out a few different ways of where we be need heading after that. If you would like you may join me," Jack told both Will and Jaclyn.

"Aye, I think I will help the crew. I will just get impatient sitting around and waiting."

"I'll join you. I really know nothing about no boat… I mean ship," Jaclyn replied as she shook her head when she said the wrong thing.

Jack led the way to his place of refuge. He had a display of charts and maps to far away places that Jaclyn never thought possible to go to. Jack sat down at the table and Jaclyn roamed around the room a little. She saw a sword she went to pick it up and unsheathed it.

"Very nice. This is very good craftsmanship. Where did you get it," she asked Jack but he wasn't paying her attention and only mumbled a few things under his breath.

Jaclyn felt like she was imposing on his duties as a Captain so she left with the sword still in her hand and placed it on the side of her hip.

She went to a place on the ship where nobody could really see her and began to practice with the sword. She had the feeling that she would need to have the practice with it.

Will was off tending to the lines when he saw Jaclyn practicing with the sword that he had given Jack about a year ago.

"You need to watch your footing," he yelled off to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Your footing when you step to the left it's a little off. If they forced you to go that way you would be sure to fall."

He walked to where she was standing.

"I didn't know anyone was paying attention to me," she told him.

"Aye, I just happened to look your way."

"Oh, so what were you saying about my footing."

"It's off. I don't really know who taught you how to handle a sword but they taught you your footing all wrong."

"That explains a lot," she mumbled to herself.

"What does?"

"My brothers taught me how to handle a sword. They hated me. So when ever we would practice I was always the first one out. I'm sure they taught me my footing all wrong."

"Well, I would be more than happy to show you the proper footing. I taught Elizabeth how to handle a sword. She had problems with the footing as well. Now let me see the sword," he held out his hand so she would pass him the sword.

"Now the secret to a good sword fighter is you have to have your body balanced properly. You never lose contact with your opponent as well. Also watch at their waist line because that shows you what way they are going to go next. It's all about the body movement," he demonstrated as he was telling her. "Now you will need to place your feet like so and place your body in this position."

Jaclyn did as she was told and soon enough she felt like she was doing much better.

Jack walked up behind the two.

"What are you two doing?"

"Will noticed that I was having problems with my footing and offered to help me," she told Jack.

"Oh, well then if you be needing practice young William here is the one to help love," he said with a grin on his face. "I of course am able to beat him at his own game."

"You cheated!"

"I'm a Pirate how many times are we going to go over this," Jack turned to Will and questioned him.

"In a fair fight I would have killed you and you know that Jack."

The two men arguing reminded Jaclyn of her brothers and how they acted like that. She hated when they acted this way it was childish.

"Shut it the both of you. Who cares who won. I am sure that was a long time ago so why should it matter," she told both the men.

They looked at her like she was a mad woman, they never had a woman take such harsh tone with them before except for their mothers.

"Fine," Jack replied. "Honestly love he is a good swordsmen but if you want a real challenge you should fight me."

"I am up to the challenge but do you think you could honestly fight a poor helpless woman," she asked him in a sarcastic way.

"Yep I am fine with that," he grinned.

They both took their place and drew their swords. They bowed to each other and then they began.

"Watch your left side Jaclyn and remember what I taught you," Will called off to her.

Soon the whole crew had stopped what they were doing to see what all the fuss was about. To their shock and amazement it was Jack and Jaclyn dueling it out.

They both were on guard with what the other was doing. Jaclyn was really getting into it and every now and then you would hear her grunt or let out a little cry.

She was holding her own and Jack was shocked by that.

"For a woman your not so bad. But if you really think you are good lets try this. If I step this way," he stepped to the right placing on foot over the next. "What way do you go?"

Jaclyn knew that he would be playing his mind games and she did what she was supposed to do.

"Your mind games will not work on me Captain Sparrow."

She then noticed that his reflexes where a little slow on the right side and positioned herself to maneuver that way. She did and before she knew it he had been tripped up and he fell to the ground. His sword fell out of his hand and slide away from him. She then placed her sword above his neck.

"I have to hand it to you. Your good," Jack told her as he said laying on the ground looking up at her.

"Why thank you," she said with a curtsy.

The crew began to laugh.

"Alright men back to work," Jack ordered as he got up from the floor of the Pearl. He walked back to his refuge and left Will and Jaclyn standing together.

Will turned to Jaclyn, "I think you bruised his ego a little."

"A little, maybe just a bit more than that."

They laughed and Will went back to what he was doing before and Jaclyn went below deck to see if there was anything for her to be doing.


	10. Dreams

Elizabeth couldn't sleep there just seemed to be a million things on her mind. For starters she had a wedding to be planning; she couldn't get the man that she had turned down a few days before out of her head. It was like he was haunting her and she had no idea as to why. He looked so hurt and betrayed when she told him that she had never seen him before in her life.

"Why does this bother me so much," she questioned herself with a frown on her face. "I honestly have never seen that man in my life before that day. Oh he was a gorgeous man though."

The more she thought the more her mind was on overwhelmed and the more she thought about him the more the face of the man became familiar to her.

"This is obscured I need to stop thinking about this man when I am set to marry another. It's not right for me to be laying in my bed thinking about a man that is not my betrothed."

She rolled back to her side and closed her eyes, she eventually feel asleep and had a nights rest full of dreams about the man she turned away.

Tia finally came out of the cabin to join the crew, many thought it was because the light showed her for who she really was and rather stay indoors till night fall.

The night filled the sky with the most wonderful display of stars. The Pearl was on route to Port Royal and the crew of the Pearl was most alive at night. There was singing, dancing and music they all enjoyed!

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirates life for me," went on in the back ground as Jaclyn spotted Will off by himself not enjoying his time with the crew. She decided that she would try to go and comfort the poor boy and offer her services of listening to him. She found a full bottle of rum sitting on top of one of the barrels and grabbed it.

As she approached him as she did she extended her arm to offer Will the rum.

"Thank you but I am not one for rum," Will replied once he saw her and the rum.

"Aye, not even when you are having a low time in your life?"

"Your right, why should I remain miserable and heartrending when I could have a belly full of rum and mind that is happy for a brief moment in time," he reached for the bottle and took a couple swigs. He handed it back to her and she as well took a couple swigs.

"I know that we have only known each other for a few days now but I am a good listener if you need to talk to someone," Jaclyn said as she looked over the edge of the ship into the now dark Caribbean.

"Thank you Jaclyn but if you don't mind I be needing sometime with my own thoughts."

Jaclyn nodded as if to agree that he did, "I understand completely. You know where to find me if you need to talk."

She turned from him and began to walk away.

"Jaclyn," Will called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Could you leave me the rum? It feels like it is going to be one of those nights where I be needing it."

Jaclyn nodded and went back to where he stood and handed him the rum.

"Take care Will, you are starting to worry me a bit. Just don't become a rum soaked deck hand like the rest of them."

He chuckled a bit and replied, "thank you."

Jaclyn walked away from him worried about the poor soul. She decided that it was time for her to retire to bed and went below deck to the Captains quarters. As she opened the door she saw a table that was filled with food.

"Hello love," a voice greeted her.

"Did you do all this for me," she questioned as she looked around the room.

"Yes I did darling. You deserve it after offering to help me and my friends; you could be risking your own life to help. You may be in jeopardy when it comes to me as well," Jack said to her as he walked to where she was standing. He placed his hand on her back to guided her to the table.

"Jack what do you mean by I may be in jeopardy when it comes to you," she said as she looked at him with a frown on her face.

"I am a man that is easy to fall for. I am not blind love I see the way you look at me."

"I'm not blind either! I see the way you look at me Mr. Sparrow. I know what you are thinking every time you see me. I see it in your eyes. That is where you have problems with women. You're afraid if you in a relationship then you wouldn't have your precious freedom any longer. Well Mr. Sparrow you have me all wrong."

Jack looked at her dumbfounded, he has never had a women speak to him in that tone before and what she said was true. She knew him better than anyone else and they had only met a few days before.

"How do you do that," he questioned her as he walked towards her.

"How do I do what?"

Before she could get any more out Jack had already approached her and pulled her in to a passionate kiss. They stood there kissing one another then Jack pushed her back to where the bed was and pushed her onto the bed.

Jaclyn didn't know what had hit her. She was enjoying the moment very much but a part of her couldn't let it last longer than this. She wouldn't allow another man to ruin her life.

She pulled away from Jack, "I can't do this," she pushed him off of her.

"What's wrong love?"

"I just can't do this, not now."

She got up from the bed and walked out of the room looking for a place to go. She found a cabin that was empty and pushed herself against the wall and feel to the floor. She put her hands to her head and began to sob. There was no way she was going to allow something to happen to her like that ever again.

"I will not do this to myself," she muttered.

The tears felt like fire running down her face. There was feeling inside her that could not be described she _liked _Jack there was possibility of her falling in love with the man but there is no way she could allow that to happen. She eventually got herself to calm down and feel asleep laying on the floor.

Jack left his room after a while to look for her and apologize for being to forward when he stumbled upon her sleeping on the floor. He bent over and picked her up and carried her back to where they were before and placed her on the bed. He climbed in beside her and fell asleep.


	11. This State

Jaclyn was woken up the next morning by her own screams she was drenched in sweat and the fear of God was in her. There was no reason or explanation of what was going through her mind, all that was there in her mind was fear.

Jack heard the screams and he quickly found his way to her side. He noticed the sweat on her face and the blank look she had she was also extremely pale. He put his hand to her forehead to see if she was warm. She was, it was as if he was sticking his hand in to a fire. She looked at Jack and fell back on to the bed and went into a deep comma like sleep.

Jack was frightened by this and he grabbed her arms and shook her a bit to see if he could wake her. He checked for a pulse and to see if she was still breathing. Her heart beat was slow and faint and her breathing rhythm was off. Jack had no clues as to what he needed to do to help her so he laid her back down and put an extra pillow under her head. After he was through he left her side to find the surgeon that he hired for his crew a little less that a year ago.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack called to his first mate, "have you seen Rebecca?"

"Last I saw her she was headed for the kitchen. She had a little too much," he motioned drinking a bottle of rum. He noticed that Jack didn't so much as smile at his remarks. "Is everything okay Sir?"

But before Gibbs was able to get the question out Jack had already bolted for the kitchen. He found the kitchen and opened the door he saw the cook, Beth, standing over the fire boiling water.

Jack would have never dreamed of hiring two ladies for his crew but when he had taken ill on their small island they were the ones who nursed him back to health. Beth's food was the greatest he had ever had and Rebecca was good at taking care of the sick she knew much about herbs and medicines to help a person.

"Beth! Have you seen your sister," he questioned as the door swung open.

"Jack what's got you bothered," she said as she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Your sister love, where is she?"

"Hmmm she may be in her bunk. I'll see if I can fetch her for you," Beth walked towards the back of the room and poked her head in through a door. "Becky! Capt'n wants to be having a word with you darling! Wake up!"

A groan came from the room, "What? Why? I was up half the night trying to get that boy, William, to open up to me. Tough little tart," she stumbled into the room where her sister and Jack stood. She saw that Jack was there and decided it was the time for her to situate her hair. "I say it's like my head is split in two."

"We have no time to discuss your drunken habits. Now Rebecca something is wrong with the girl I brought board. I have no idea how to help her. She may be dying. Grab your things and let's get back to me cabin, savvy?"

Rebecca knew that it must be serious so she quickly gathered her items and followed Jack back to his quarters.

By now Jaclyn was almost as white as the sheet that she rested on. Her mouth was chattering as if she was nearly freezing to death but her skin told another tale. She even was has having small convulsions every now and then.

"What's wrong with her," he questioned Rebecca as he looked into her eyes. His eyes were saying he was scared but his tone was trying to reassure himself to remain calm.

"I don't be knowing just yet, Capt'n but I do know that you need to leave this room at once and leave me in peace with the girl."

"I can't leave…"

He was cut off by her, "Jack! If there is any chance for her to survive this I will be needing you to leave this room at once."

"But," Jack began.

Rebecca nodded to the door to signal for him to leave.

Jack did as he was asked to do; he didn't have it in him to argue. He left the room with his head hanging towards the floor and shut the door behind him. He had never seen anyone in that sort of state before. It scared him more than he would ever like to admit. It was too close of her dying and she could be his one real shot towards love and with out a moments notice she can be ripped away from him just like that.

"This isn't right," he muttered to himself pacing back and forth in front of the door.

About an hour had passed and it seemed like forever. Rebecca had not given him a report as to what was going on.

"Sir," a voice greeted him from behind. It was Beth. "I brought you some food."

"I don't want it," he replied in a whisper.

"But Sir if this is not too bold of a statement you need to eat something, so eat," she shoved the plate full of food into his hands and turned around to leave. As she was walking away she yelled over her shoulder, "tha plate better be cleaned by tha time I return."

Jack had no idea as to what he would do without both women. He sat down next to the door and began to eat his food. After he had finished his food he dozed off to be woken up by Gibbs.

"Capt'n we spotted Port Royal."

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs, get the boats prepared for us."

"Aye Sir, who will be going ashore?"

"Just prepare three boats."

"Aye," Gibbs went back up the stairs in which he came down shouting the orders to the crew.

Jack knocked on the door and was greeted by Rebecca's voice.

"Jack, what did I say," She questioned him as she pulled open the door.

"Never mind what you said. We have reached our destination. Is she stable enough to bring her ashore?"

"Her condition has yet to improve and it is a bold move Sir."

"We will risk it! Although, Liz may not remember young William Turner she must still remember me. That is just one of the risks that I am going to have to take."

"Alright Jack. I hope you know what it is that you are doing. I am coming with you to tend to her while you row to shore."

Jack nodded to her and left the room walking up the stairs to see if they were ready for them to board the boats. He found Will and advised him of what was going on.

"Will you say that she forgot everything about you? Do you think she will remember me?"

"Jack I don't have any ideas if she would but it is worth the try. Jaclyn is in fact a special girl, is there anything that I can do to be helping?"

"Go fetch Tia and tell her we have made it to Port Royal."

Will did as he was asked to do. He found her in her cabin and told her it was time for them to leave. She went for the small vile she had shown them at her hut and gathered up a few more items. They both left the room and made it towards the boats.

Jack placed Jaclyn into the boat and then lowered it down. Rebecca boarded it and then Jack followed behind her. As they were done loading the boats they left for the shore line.

Mr. Gibbs and Beth joined them on the trip they both needed to gather a few small supplies.

Jaclyn moaned and whimpered making Jack feel uncomfortable and he couldn't stand seeing her in this state.

Once they made it to shore Jack picked her up and raced towards the Govner's mansion. Rebecca followed behind as did Will and Tia.

When they approached the home Jack nearly kicked down the front door.

"Excuse me sir, you can not barge in her like this unannounced," the butler said as he saw the man carrying a female.

Jack pushed him away and began to shout as loud as he could, "Elizabeth! Elizabeth Swann!"

Elizabeth was in her bedroom and heard the cries from down below.

"I know that voice," she said to herself as she got up from where she sat and walked out the door to see what all the noise was about.

"Jack is that you?"

"Yes love it's me. I have a bit of a problem you see. I need a bed. Well I don't she does," he said as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Who is she?"

"Jaclyn, she has taken ill on my ship and I need a place for her to stay. The ship is not safe for the conditions of whatever it is that she has."

The other guest stayed in the foyer of the house except Rebecca she followed Jack up the stairs holding Jaclyn's hand.

"Here let's put her in the guest bedroom," she opened a door to a room and closed all the blinds.

Jack softly put Jaclyn onto the bed.

"Do you want me to have someone fetch you a Doctor?"

Jack turned to Rebecca and she nodded to him.

"Yes please have someone fetch us one."

Elizabeth exited the room and looked down to where the butler was tending the other guest. She noticed the man she turned down was there along with another familiar face. She called down to the butler and asked him to send for the doctor and to cancel her plans that she had made with Lord Beckett. As she finished she walked back into the room where they were.

"Jack do you have any ideas as to what is wrong?"

"No love we don't. But I knew that you would be more than willing to help her."


	12. Sick

Jack, Elizabeth and the doctor all sat around Jaclyn's bedside. She was hardly breathing but they could still hear her. The doctor had no idea what was wrong with the poor soul all he could do was make her comfortable.  
Jack cleared his throat and got up from where he sat by her side he began to pace back and forth.  
"This isn't going to help her," he said to himself  
"What," Elizabeth questioned.  
Jack was angry with himself. He didn't know what happened to her but she was under his care he had the responsibility over her.  
"This, us sitting here waiting for something to improve. Well I am not going to this. You can't be expecting me to sit here and watch the woman I love die," before he said anymore he realized what he had said. He put his hand over his mouth in shock.  
"My ears must be deceiving me you just said that you loved her."  
Jack looked at Elizabeth and turned and left the room. He couldn't believe that he admitted his true feelings for her and she couldn't even hear it.  
He decided that he needed to go clear his mind, he would go for a walk by the beach. The sea was a calming and soothing place for him. Once he arrived to the white sands he fell to the ground and looked out to the one thing he knew he could always love, the Caribbean.  
I have done some terrible things but why has this fate chosen me, he thought to himself as he laid back. He shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
A couple hours passed when Jack finally woke up to Will standing over him.  
"Jack, you need be hurrying," Will told his friend.  
Jack got up from where he was laying and wiped himself off, "what do you mean I need be hurrying?"  
"Jaclyn she woke up. She asked for you."  
Jack looked at Will with joy in his eyes but knew that he couldn't show much because he shouldn't get his hopes up.  
"Well why didn't you say so sooner," Jack questioned as he lead the way to leave.  
Jack got back to the mansion as soon as he could when he reached the front door of the mansion he didn't bother to knock. He swung open the door and stood in his place painting.  
"I got here as fast as I could, love," Jack said while still trying to catch his breath.  
When he finally was able to breath again, Will walked into the room and stood beside him. Jack realized that Jaclyn's color was getting even more white than before.  
"Love, can you hear me?"  
"Yes…I … can…," Jaclyn struggled to get the words out and was trying to sit up so that she could see Jack's face.  
"No miss. I wouldn't advise you to move," the Doctor said as he got up from where he sat.  
Rebecca was sitting next to her on the floor. She had a basin full of hot water so she could place warm rags on Jaclyn's body to see if they could break the fever.  
Elizabeth was on the other side of her trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. She helped Jaclyn get herself situated again in the bed. After she was through, she walked over to Jack. Who was still halfway between the bed and the door.  
"Jack, she was asking for you. Go be with her. We will leave the room so you two can have your privacy," she said to him as she placed her hand on his arm.  
Jack nodded to her and the entire room began to clear out. Every one looked at Jack with condolences and carried on out the door.  
After they left Elizabeth shut the door and made her way down to the library with the rest of the crew and doctor.  
Jack turned to watch the door shut and when it was he was hesitant to what to do. He looked at his beloved and smiled a weak smile. He finally walked over to where she was laying and placed his hand on the top of her brow.  
"Love, I know this may not be the best time but I have to say it," before he could finish his sentence Jaclyn spoke up.  
In a small frail voice Jaclyn told him, "I…know…Jack…love…you…too."  
Jack looked at her and couldn't hold what he felt for inside any longer but he did contain himself. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment and laid then down beside her. Placing his arm over her they both soon feel asleep.

Tia found a small dainty hole in the wall location inside the Governor's mansion. She had sent word to Lord Beckett assistant that she needed to speak with Beckett immediately, it was urgent.  
While she waited for his arrival she made a potion to revert what she had done to Jaclyn. She poisoned her with a strong potion to cause a disruption in their voyage.  
"If der be any one to take dat boys destiny it shall be mine "nd mine alone," she said to herself as she poured the potion into a vile for Jaclyn's recovery.  
She placed the vile around a leather string and tied it around her neck. She heard a noise and turned around to see what it was. To her surprise it was Jack.  
"How did ya know where to be finding me dear Jack," she questioned him.  
"Aye, Tia why do you always for get this one simple thing," Jack replied as he put his face into her while holding out his arms and on one finger on his right hand.  
"And what dat be?"  
"That I know you love," he said with a grin on his face.  
"Ahh. Dat be true. What you be needing Jack tis it is time for me to get me rest."  
Jack stepped back to look at the surroundings that Tia had made her own.  
"Nice place you found, love. What I be needing is two things. One is the plan to fix the boy and his bonnie lass…"  
Tia interrupted him, "Jack, I be preparing all day for dis as you watch de one you love die. I am but one woman."  
"Aye, but the one I love is in fact dying and is the one I care about. So you need be finding a cure for me, savvy?"  
She was enraged with him, "you need be leaving Jack Sparrow! You have worn out your welcome. I will have dees things ready for you when they are in fact ready."  
He stood there for a moment in a state of shock. He had never heard Tia this mad before, it wasn't like her. She opened the door for him to leave and he did. Not knowing what was to come.

When Beckett finally arrived. Tia advised him of her plan. He of course was furious with her lying to him. He realized he was only a pawn in her little game she was playing.  
"You will do as I say," Tia told him rather than asking him, "Or you will die!"  
Beckett began to argue with her but before any words were spoken Tia quickly walked over to him and placed her long bony fingers on his eye lids and began one of her chants to control his mind. The reason why this worked on him was because the vile she had given him before not only made one forget but to also control that persons mind who drank. As she finished the chant she commanded him to open his eyes.  
"Der now dat be much better."  
Beckett stood there a moment still in time. She told Beckett again her plan. He agreed to it and turned to leave the house.  
"You will need to git the girl by sunrise and have her on the Black Pearl. Leave da boy, William to me," Tia said to him before he left.  
Beckett nodded in agreement and left Tia's dainty whole in the wall to carry out what needed to be done.


	13. Missing

When Jack woke up in the morning he found that the bed was empty. He looked all over the bedroom and eventually made his way down the stairs. He was frantically looking for Jaclyn when she heard him making all the noise she stepped out of the library where everyone had congregated.  
"Jack! Get in here now we be needing you," she said to him as she motioned for him to go into the room where they all were.  
Jack was baffled and at a loss for words. He did as he was told and walked into the library. Where he was greeted by everyone's face except Tia, Will, Elizabeth and Beckett.  
"Why so grim," he questioned.  
"Jack. Elizabeth and Will have been snatched in the middle of the night. We found this note on the door this morning when we woke up," Gibbs replied to him as he handed the note to Jack.  
Jack read the note that Gibbs handed him when he finished reading the note he crumpled it into a ball and threw it across the room.  
"She had no right! That is my ship," Jack screamed in a fit of rage.  
"Jack," Jaclyn went by his side and placed her hand on his arm.  
Jack pulled his arm out of her grasp.  
"What is wrong with you Jack," Jaclyn questioned him as she gazed into his direction. She had never seen him so angry. She had never seen him like this in the short time she known him of course but she knew that it was out of Character for him.  
"How the bloody hell did you get well in the matter of hours." Jack questioned her as he turned to her, "are you working with her? Did you plan this," Jack rushed over to her and grabbed Jaclyn by the arms and pulled her close to him.  
"No Jack, no! I don't know how I got better honest," Jaclyn cried out to him.  
Jack looked into her eyes he saw the fear that was there in her beautiful eyes. He let go of her and stepped back. There was no reason for him to be irate with her. He stood there numb, he was out a ship and two people were missing, Will and Elizabeth.  
"Did the note say why she took the Black Pearl," Gibbs questioned him.  
"No but she has over half our crew and more that enough members of the East India Trading Companies crew!"  
"The East India…but how does she have them," Jaclyn asked.  
"Her and Beckett must be working together."  
The group stood there dumbfounded by all the events that had taken place over the last couple of days. Nobody suspected her of this kind of betrayal. It wouldn't be long before the whole town of Port Royal knew about what happened to the Governor's daughter and her beloved William Turner.  
The Governor wanted Jack to find his daughter and Will so he let Jack set off back to sea on one of the top notch royal navy's ships. Ironically name, the Bonnie Lass.  



	14. Irony

"Will, are you alright," Elizabeth asked him as she looked to him through bars.They were both separated by bars. Will was a bit groggy when he finally woke up to the sound of Elizabeth's voice.  
"Elizabeth, is that you?"  
"Yes. Why is this happening to us?"  
"I don't know," Will softly spoke.  
Elizabeth was almost in tears. She felt as if she had done something wrong, the last thing she remembered was she was set to marry Will but hadn't because of Lord Beckett. She felt as though she turned Will away from her, she could hear it in his voice.  
"Will what happened? I don't remember much."  
"Elizab-," Will looked up to see Beckett standing behind the stairs staring at them.  
"Haven't you done enough," Will shouted.  
"My my mister Turner you are being too, bloody hell what's the word I am looking for," Beckett said in a condescending tone as he was snapping his fingers.  
"Oh silly me to forget, rash, rash is the word."  
"What do you want with us," Will shouted.  
"Ah ah ah mister Turner there is that tone again. Also you should have your eyes not only set on me. There is a greater evil than me that sail in these waters.  
Will looked at Beckett with disgust in his eyes, "and who would that be, Beckett?"  
"Why tell you all my secrets mister Turner?"  
"You must tell us what is going on," Elizabeth demanded from Beckett.  
Beckett was enraged by her outburst. He walked to the brig that she was kept in and pushed his hand through the cell bars and grabbed her by the neck.  
"You do not speak out of turn with me, Elizabeth. Especially after everything that I have done for you!"  
Will was upset by this but there was nothing he could do he was in a different part of the brig away from her and if that wasn't bad enough he was bound to the wall.  
Elizabeth got free from Beckett's grip and snarled at him, "what have you done that was so good for me? You took me from the man that I love on my wedding day none the less, so I ask of you sir what is the great thing you have done for me?"  
Beckett looked into Elizabeth's eyes. He saw the hurt and pain in them but didn't care. He turned to Will and spoke, "watch the one you love. For she may die for certain."  
Beckett turned and left the room. Leaving Will and Elizabeth with their thoughts. 

"Jack, do you know where she would have gone," Jaclyn questioned him as she approached him by the ships helm. "Love, I do not. But that's why I have this."  
Jack reveled his compass. She looked at it with a curious eye.  
"A compass. What good is a compass if you don't know where it is that you are going?"  
"Well this is a special compass," Jack simply stated.  
"What do you mean special?"  
Jack grinned at her, "it shows you your true heart desires. In other words, what do you want the most darling?"  
Jack handed the compass to her to imply for her to try it out. She looked at it for a moment and decided that she would play his game and took the compass from him.  
"What if I don't know what it is that I want?"  
"It will know."  
She looked at the little box that was sitting in the palm of her hands. She opened it and waited for the dial to stop turning. It stopped. Jaclyn took a deep breath and looked at to what direction it was pointing. To no surprise of hers it was pointing to Jack. Jaclyn smiled and closed the lid real fast before Jack had the chance to see it.  
Jack noticed her movements and walked next to her and grinned at her. The grin that melted Jaclyn's heart but would never let another know.  
Finally Jaclyn asked, "where did you get this?"  
Jack took it back from her and tucked it away to where it belonged on his belts.  
"I got this curtsey of Tia Dalma. Ironic isn't it?"  
The two looked at each other and smiled.


	15. Help is on the way

Beth still had free rain over the Pearl. Tia felt that she was not a threat to her or her cause. While Beth was in the kitchen she heard a noise from below her. She noticed that there was a small opening in the floor that the carpenter must have forgotten to fix.  
She looked down at where the hole was and noticed that it was a man in the brig that was making it. Beth at the time couldn't tell who it was she got on her hands and knees to see if she could get a closer look. Will noticed that she was there.  
"Miss I need your help, please. I have been taken captive for reasons unknown to me. You must help me please," the man pleaded with Beth.  
Beth recognized the voice but couldn't yet put a name to it, "who is this?"  
"Will, William Turner. Elizabeth is with me as well."  
She thought for a moment and realized it was the man they had picked up in Tortuga. The same man who's future bride, Elizabeth forgot who he was.  
"I know who you are. I will be down soon. Let me find some food to bring as a disguise for my presence down there," she said to him as she got up from the floor.  
"Thank you."  
She hurried all around the kitchen finding things she wouldn't have to prepare for them she then located a tray and placed all the food on it. She left the kitchen and began to go down one more level to where the brig was located.  
When she walked into the room she saw Will bound to the wall and Elizabeth across the way from him. They both brightened up when they saw Beth.  
"I'm sorry if I took to long but I had to find things that didn't need to be prepared."  
"Thank you, any help is welcomed."  
Beth smiled at the both of them and her heart also went out to the two. Their story was so tragic. She eventually approached the brig.  
"Why does she want you two, what do you have that she wants," Beth questioned.  
"Tia Dalma keeps mentioning about my destiny. I still do not know what it is that she means by this," Will replied.  
Beth began to fidget with the cell door when she felt a chill surround the room. She turned around to see what it was and to her surprise Tia was standing behind her.  
"Yer not to be here, what are you doing?"  
Beth nervously answered, "I was bringing them food they need to eat."  
"You did not ask for my permission!"  
"I beg your pardon miss."  
"Very well. Here is the key I will trust you to return it," Tia replied as she handed the key to Beth.  
Beth's eyes widened as she took the key. Tia turned and left them so that Beth could continue with her duties.  



	16. Love

The sky soon became dark and the hope for finding the pearl was fading. The crew members began to feel that is was a loss cause. This how ever did not kill the mood fro rum. Half of the men were sprawled out through the ship. Jaclyn who was standing at the side of the ship looking out to the darkness when she felt someone else presence along with her own. She turned to find Jack and she smiled. "Something has me baffled, Jack."  
"What's that love?"  
"How did I get better like that so fast? I mean not that I am ungrateful or anything but how was that possible, I was near death."  
Jack was also confused by her miraculous recovery.  
"I know exactly what you mean, love."  
Jaclyn let out a little smile, she couldn't help it. The man made her heart smile and melt all together. She had no idea why this man got to her the way that he did especially after vowing to herself that she would never fall in love. But here she was in love with this man, Jack Sparrow. A pirate none the less.  
"Jack I don't know what you did to vex me but you did. I love you," she reached up and placed he hand on his chest, it was smooth and warm she loved the way that it felt.  
Jack smiled at her and stepped in closer to her and wrapped his fingers around her soft brown curls.  
"I could say the same to you. I am a man who likes my freedom but you squeezed into this heart of mine."  
They gazed into each others eyes and met at each others lips. Jack put his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer their bodies pushed against each other.  
Jaclyn got nervous feeling and pushed him away from her, again.  
"Every time I try to get close to you, you push me away." Jack said as he stepped back, hurt.  
Jaclyn placed her hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort him, "I'm sorry. I'm just scared."  
"Scared, scared about what?"  
"This…us. Jack, long before I met you I promised myself that I would never fall in love and what have I gone and done. I have fall in love with you."  
Jack thought for a moment, "I made the same promise to meself."  
Jaclyn looked down to her feet. She was debating is she should tell Jack the truth of why she made this promise to her self.  
"Jack you vowed that for different reasons than me. You see, on my twenty fifth birthday I am going to be apart of Davy Jones's crew," she looked up to see Jack's face, which was a face of shock and then disgust.  
"Why would you have to do that," he asked trying to hold back his anger.  
Jaclyn was again hesitant, "when my family and I were going to Port Royal from England we hit a reef. Davy and his crew came aboard the ship trying to recruit members for his crew. When it came to my family he was going to kill them, including me. I was sixteen at the time and I stood up for them and offered my soul at the age of twenty five."  
Jack's face was expressionless. He stood in his place silent for a few moments, he finally spoke, "how old are you now?"  
"Twenty. I have five years until I'm to serve on his crew. Trust me he doesn't let me forget it either. He haunts me dreams and me mind.:  
"No worries, love. That means we have five years to find you a way out of this dreadful bond."  
Jaclyn did a half smile but apart of her was still worried about what she was to do for Davy. There was a pain in her stomach just from the thought of what she had promised the vile man. It sickened her more because she did it for nothing. She made the promise for nothing.  
Her family did not care for her as much as she did for them. They looked at her as an item they can gain a profit from.  
"Damn my family," Jaclyn said in a low grumble.  
Jack looked at her, "why?"  
"It's their bloody fault why I have to do that. It's their fault they pushed me away! I hate them," Jaclyn stepped to Jack and laid her head on his chest, sobbing.  
Jack wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He then all of the sudden remembered the dream he has about her all those years ago.  
In a low whisper Jack's voice filled her ears, "Jaclyn, I know this is going to sound odd but I had a dream that you stowed away on my ship when you were being forced by your family to marry a man that was twice your age if not more. Does any of this ring true?"  
Jack slowly pushed her back so he could see the look in her eyes. The sobs had stopped and her face was frozen in shock.  
"How is that possible? I did run away from Port Royal and I did stow away on a ship," she paused for a moment, "I had no idea it was yours. Nobody found me though. I got off at the first Port that you made which of course was Tortuga. I became a bar maid and lived there for two years. Then you came along and here I am."  
The stars were no filling the sky as Jack and his love stood on the ship and shared their stories. After a couple of hours of talking they both felt it was best for them to go to bed. They next day was going to be a long one once they find the Pearl.  



	17. Fear

Beth unlocked the iron doors to let out both Will and Elizabeth. They were both so kind to her.  
"Stay here so I can give the key back to Tia. That way she wont suspect anything,' Beth told them. They nodded their heads in agreements and watched her leave.  
When Beth came back she brought them each a sword. As she handed the sword to Will their hands barley touched, grazing each other. Beth looked into his eyes and soon quickly turned away. She was embarrassed by the small exchange they had.  
"Are you two ready for this," she questioned them.  
"As ready as I will ever be," Will said with a grin that soon faded, "Beth, can you give me a moment with Elizabeth please?"  
Beth shook her head and again left the room.  
Will walked into the direction of where Elizabeth stood.  
"Elizabeth, we may not make it through this together but know that I love you."  
Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. For the first time in a long time she felt safe with him there. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"I love you too Will!"  
Will smiled and knew what she said was true. They headed for the door and as they were leaving a cannon ball went crashing through the Pearl. They both looked at each other and took off running to the upper deck.  
As they were running more cannon fire went off crashing into the Pearl. They made it to the top and exchanged one more kiss and began their fight for their lives, their love for one another and for their freedom. 

Tia was standing next to the helm of when she spotted Will and Elizabeth's kiss. She began to murmur a spell and as she was she felt someone else's presence. She turned to see Jack standing behind her with his sword to her neck. "Think I never catch up to you, did you?"  
"Me thinks you are already to late for whats about to start."  
"To late for what?"  
Tia smiled, " a touch of destiny."  
As she said the words a huge bolt of lightning came crashing down to earth nearly hitting where Jaclyn was fighting with Beckett.  
Jacks eyes widened and yelled to Jaclyn, "remember love! Mind your foot work!"  
He soon set his sites back on Tia.  
"Now listen here. What is you problem, stealing me ship. Have you lost your bloody mind?"  
Tia began to laugh the most sinister laugh anyone has ever heard. It sent chills down Jack's spine. He dropped his sword and felt as if he was frozen in place.  
Will spotted Jack and ran to help fight by his side. While Elizabeth was helping Jaclyn.  
"There is an evil in these seas. One you and anyone who sails them will learn to fear. Powers beyond any ting you have seen before. You will fear me," as Tia spoke these words darkness filled the sky. It began to lightning and thunder all around them.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to see it all unfold before them. Tia's body began to be lifted from the ground, as this happened Will and Elizabeth went into a trance and began to follow to where Tia was. They were both whispering something nobody could recognize as they made their way to her.  
"By the love and death of these two I will become the ting you fear most," Tia began another chant but was soon interrupted.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jaclyn shouted towards Tia. She was the only one who seemed to not be effected by what was going on.  
Jaclyn knew what she had to do. Kill Tia. She drew her pistol and fired it in the direction of Tia's head. As she smoke cleared they heard a loud thud and everyone snapped back into reality.  
Tia's body lay motionless on the deck of the Pearl. People soon gathered around her body. They all looked at one another not exactly sure of what had just happened but knew that it was over.  
"She is no longer a threat to us," Jaclyn said as she put her pistol back into the place where it belonged. She motioned for people to pick up Tia's body and dump it over board and they did.  
When they were sure that they saw no more sign of her the crew began to cheer and soon set their eyes on Lord Beckett and his men.  
"Leave my ship, you are no welcomed here," Jack snarled at Beckett.  
He did as he was told and left with his crew to get on the Bonnie Lass, to head back to Port Royal.

"Elizabeth marry me. Right now," Will said with a grin.  
She looked at him confused, "but how? We have no one to marry us."  
Jack overheard the conversation and stepped in between the two, "may I cut in," he nodded at Will and then placed his face in front of Elizabeth's, "seeing as how I am a Captain and we are aboard my ship. I can, in fact, perform a marriage," he said as he twirled his hands around.  
Will and Elizabeth exchanged smiles, "then of course I will marry you!"  
"We need a witness," Jack said.  
"I'll do it," Jaclyn replied.  
They all stood there excited for what was about to happen.  
All of the sudden Jaclyn remembered she left her wedding dress on the ship two years ago. She took off down to the place where she hid it and ran back carrying it, to give it to Elizabeth.  
"Where did you get that," Jack questioned  
Jaclyn ignored him and handed the dress to Elizabeth.  
"This is beautiful but I can not accept it," Elizabeth said as she held the dress.  
Jaclyn smiled, "yes you can. This dress deserves to be walked down the aisle at least once."  
Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears and all she could do was mouth the words thank you.  
"Well lets get ready," Jaclyn said as she tugged on Elizabeth's arm and pulled her to Captain Jack's quarters.


	18. A Wedding, Finally

The day was perfect the sun was out and the sky was filled with just enough clouds. A drastic change from only a few hours before. Jack was standing at the helm and Will was by his side. Jack leaned over, "are you ready for this, mate? You can run now if you want."  
Will shook his head and let out a small chuckle, "I'm not you, Jack. Once you open your heart it is hard to close it."  
As he finished his sentence the musician began to play his music. Jack straightened up but looked like his mind was else where.  
Elizabeth and Jaclyn both entered. The dress looked amazing on Elizabeth. Long and white with flowers stitched down the front and back of the skirt.  
Will smiled as did Elizabeth. Once she made it down the aisle then up to the helm and to the point of where Jack should begin the ceremony.  
Jack's mind was still else where, Will nudged him.  
"Oh, sorry. What are we doing?"  
"Jack, the wedding."  
"Oh, yes the wedding," he cleared his throat.  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered," Jack trailed off with his mind going else where. His gaze met Jaclyn's eyes.  
"Jack, quit fooling around," Will urged.  
Jack waved Will off and began to walk towards where Jaclyn was standing.  
"Jaclyn, I love you. I don't care if you have to go to ol' fish faces crew in five years. All I know is I don't want a life with out you."  
Will was growing impatient, "Jack, really now id not the best time for this."  
"Shut it, whelp," he said to Will.  
"Jaclyn. Marry me."  
The crowds jaws dropped and turned their attention towards her.  
"Yes. But Jack, you are in the middle of a wedding now."  
Jack smiled and turned towards the crowd.  
"She said yes," he said as he pointed in Jaclyn's direction. The crowd let out laughter.  
"Jack, please finish this," Will shouted.  
"Oh yes. Dearly beloved. La di da…Did you prepare vows," Jack questioned in an anxious way.  
"Yes," Elizabeth and Will said in unison.  
"Well, carry on then," Jack said while waving his hands back and forth.  
"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"  
Elizabeth smiled, "I do."  
"Great," Will said with a huge grin.  
"Do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and health, till death do us part?"  
"I do," Will smiled.  
"Finally, I never thought this was going to end. By the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride," as Jack said these words he walked over to Jaclyn and kissed her.  
Elizabeth and Will looked at each other and both kissed. The crowed cheered. They were finally married and their Captain was soon to be married.  
Jack could no longer wait for his wedding so he turned to Will, "You are the temporary Captain of the Pearl…marry us."  
Will was shocked, "what?"  
"Marry us."  
Jaclyn was trying hard not to laugh at the situation and Jack's spontaneous outbursts but he was making it difficult.  
"Fine."  
Will began the ceremony but Jack being who he was rushed Will through the whole thing before they knew it, it was over.  
The newly married both went their separate ways on the Pearl and had the most wonderful night anyone could have. 

As Jaclyn laid in her bed looking at her new husband sleep. She loved him there was no denying that. But there was no way that she could stay with him under the conditions. He deserved a real chance at love, not with a girl who was to leave in the matter of five years.  
She finally got out of bed and dressed. Then looked at him with loving eyes, "I love you more than you will ever know. This is the hardest thing I had to ever do but its something that I must do."  
Then walked over to where he was and kissed him once more on the forehead.  
With that she left in the cover of the night, in a dingy.

The End

-----------------------------------

Thank you for reading! And no worries mate. I am in the works of a 2nd part! Don't worry... Jack and his true love will end up together in the end... so no worries, mates! I truly hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
